The Eight New Gundams
by SeXysangokittygrl05
Summary: Major AU. You can't choose your family, but if you could you probably wouldn't choose Mu's, Mu La Flaga has eight younger half-sisters, and they're all Coordinators and when he wakes up from a dream to find them all involved..Flames welcome
1. Waking up

First of I think I should thank God for giving the gift of writing and creativity though I should have probably have done that a while ago, as well as thanking Him for giving me these characters through all the inspiration through the many means.

Thank you

Thank you Nova ShadowStorm, Gensomaden-Saiyuki, and Masked Mirage for your reviews  
Thank you Bloody Crystal Tears, Gensomaden-Saiyuki, and LogicPlanner for listing my story among your favorites.

I hope that you all enjoy the twists I have in this story By the way Rau isn't going to be a clone in this story because we already have enough of those with my characters.

* * *

January, 71 C.E., 3:45 a.m.

Commander Mu La Flaga had just awaken from the strangest dream, and though he couldn't remember all of it he was sure it had something to do with his eight younger sisters or at least one of them.

It was so realistic he could have sworn it was real if it hadn't been for the fact that his sister, Cheza-Marie would never have been so pleasant to anyone, not even another Coordinator-especially not another Coordinator. There were enough untruths in that dream that he should have realized that it was a dream before he woke-up, but then again there were enough truths in that dream to make him believe that it was real and besides his sisters were Newtypes if one of them were to show-up he would have sensed them long before seeing them. Mu glanced at the clock on the night stand next to his bed. In about half an hour the pilots of the eight new G-weapons would be arriving. Little was known about them except that they were Navy Seals, so unless women were now allowed to become Navy Seals Mu couldn't see how his younger sisters could possibly be the pilots of those new Mobile Suits. A woman would have to be really tough and strong in order to be a Navy Seal. But then again Mu's kid sisters were very tough not to mention very strong and if ever a woman were to make Navy Seal it would have to be one of his kid sisters. He sat up and pulled out the picture of his eight younger sisters. Mu smiled looking at the picture in the dim light, his eight sisters standing oldest to youngest. Mu missed his younger sisters, he thought about them a lot lately, and wondered how they were doing.

"I can't wait for this damn war to end so I can come home to you girls," he said looking at the picture. This war was really starting to take its toll. It had been almost a year since he last saw his girls. They had turned fourteen almost a month ago and he had missed their birthday, not to mention the holidays as well as his own birthday. God knew how much he missed those girls.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it home for your birthday or even the holidays, but hopefully I'll be able to make it home in time for your fifteenth birthday, "Mu said to the picture of the eight young girls. "And who knows maybe by then I'll have a girlfriend," he added smiled thinking about how his younger sisters some more than others would harass him about his love life, or lack of one.

"Well I guess I might as well get ready for the day," Mu said putting down the picture and getting up. He did his morning sit-ups, and push-ups, then donned his bathrobe grabbed his towel and toiletry bag and left his room to take a shower.

Meanwhile, a certain Mobile Suit pilot, Kira Yamato had awaken from his sleep to find a certain redhead asleep on top of him, her right cheek against his bare chest. Kira smiled to himself, he had grown accustomed to finding Flay in bed with him since she joined the military all those months ago.

"Good morning, Flay," he said to the young girl in bed with him as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping, so innocent. Even though thanks to him she was anything but. Kira stroked the sleeping girl's scarlet colored locks.

Meanwhile, Murrue Ramius awoke with a start, she bolted up right into a sitting position. She was dripping with sweat, she had just had yet another nightmare she had been having these nightmares for months they were even worse since the destruction of Heliopolis. She had hoped that their arrival at Lunar Headquarters would allow her to sleep a little more peacefully, but she was wrong. Although the fact that she had been forced to involve yet another innocent civilian in this damn war didn't help, nor did the death of Vice Minister George Allster. She often stood in the shower for hours at a time trying to wash away the guilt that she felt over the events that had transpired over past few days, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to rid herself of the guilt. At least Miss Clyne was being treated well, and all of Heliopolis's citizens from that broken lifepod are safe. If only the students from Heliopolis and the daughter of the late Vice Minister wouldn't insist on remaining with the Archangel maybe then she wouldn't be having these nightmares.

"Well there's no point in going back to sleep," Murrue said out loud to no one in particular.

Getting out of bed she slipped on her bathrobe, grabbed her things and headed for the showers.

4:00 a.m.  
Lunar Spaceport

The Space Shuttle from Earth prepared for touch down. On board were the eight Navy Seals who would be piloting the new Mobile Suits. Eight teenaged first-generation Coordinators, who happened to be Newtype girls.

Author's Note sorry for the wait. More reviews please.


	2. New Faces

Thank you BirchFire and Blitz12 for the kind reviews. I always appreciate a review. and after taking the story in a different direction I was worried that no one interested in the story. There will definitely be more MurrueMu in addition to many other pairings including OCs. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Mu La Flaga sat in the mess hall sipping his morning coffee thinking about his family back home. His dream from the night before, no matter how incorrectly in its descriptions of certain family members made him realize how much he missed those girls. Even if they were a little eccentric at times.

'God I wish I could see them again,' Mu thought to himself. 'And I wonder what those little mavericks are up to right now,' Mu smiled at that last thought.

Knowing those girls they were probably getting up to go to work. Unless of course they decided to take some vacation time, which knowing them was highly unlikely. Unless they were ordered to.

Mu was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the other sleepless individual come in.

Murrue Ramius having been unable to shake herself of the nightmare she had earlier even after taking a cold shower decided to take a walk around the Archangel, and ended up at the mess hall. Where she came across the infamous "Hawk of Endymion" Mu La Flaga.

"What is it about this man that makes me feel safe," Murrue thought to herself. As much as she hated to admit it, over the past few days she had felt safer with him around than she had felt in a long time. There was just something about him that invoked strange feelings felt strangely close affection that she didn't think she could ever feel in such a short period of time. She had learned not to allow herself to get too close to someone who was a mobile armor pilot, especially not after losing one boyfriend in this God forsaken war. If anything were to happen to Mu, she knew she would feel the lose on a personal level. She also knew that if anything happened to any of the students, whom she involved in the war she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She walked up to him.

"Hey," Murrue said softly. Mu turned to look at her.

"Hey yourself," he said.

"So what are you doing up so early," Murrue asked.

"I could ask you the same," Mu replied.

"I had a nightmare, and decided against going back to sleep," Murrue answered getting a cup of coffee.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mu asked.

"Not really," Murrue answered.

"Suit yourself," Mu said.

It was then that he felt it, sensed them. They were nearby, his sisters were nearby.

"What the?" Mu said out loud.

"Is something wrong?" Murrue asked.

"Uh, no I just thought I heard something. It's nothing," Mu lied.

If Murrue suspected anything she didn't show it. Instead she just took a seat across from Mu and started sipping her coffee.

Meanwhile, the eight young women sensed their big brother nearby.

'Well well, it would appear that that two faced douche bag wasn't lying when he said that Mu is still alive and well. Either that or the other half-brother or even his other half-brother is nearby. Either way we're all going to find out soon enough," one of the young girls said to herself.

"Did you feel that?" Serenity asked. She was the youngest, she had wavy waist length hair that was blond with sea blue streaks that matched her left eye. Those closest to her called her Radar.

"I did," said Maria. She was the second youngest, she also had waist length hair that was blond, only instead of blue streaks she had bright pink streaks. Her nickname is Hendley (but Cheza-Marie calls her Hot Lips).

"I'm fairly certain we all did," Infinity said. She was the fourth oldest, with shoulder length blond hair that was streaked dark green, and she had a burn scar on the upper right side of her face. (Her nickname is Hilts.)

"Of course we all did," Trinity said. She was the third oldest with short hair that made her look like a boy. Her nickname is Tom.

"The only question is whether or not it is who we think it is," Cheza-Marie said. Her nickname is Big X.

Meanwhile, Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Tolle Koenig, and Miriallia Haww having awaken set off towards the mess hall.

"So did you guys hear, the new pilots will be arriving today," Kuzzey said to the others.

"Yeah, we heard," Miriallia replied.

"Which means we'll probably be heading back out into outerspace to fight again," Sai commented as they entered the mess hall.

About a half an hour later, everyone else is in the mess hall eating breakfast. The four friends sat together Sai on the end with Kuzzey sitting to his left with Tolle sitting across from him, and Miriallia sitting across from Kuzzey.

"So when do you suppose these new Mobile Suit pilots are going to get here," Kuzzey asked.

"I don't know, soon I guess," said Sai.

"So what do we know about them," Kuzzey asked.

"Nothing aside from the fact that they're suppose to be Marines or Navy SEALs or something. Which means these guys are really tough," Tolle said before taking a bite out of his food.

"How can you be so sure that there all guys? How do you know that none of them are girls?" Miriallia asked.

"Well, Lieutenant Badgiruel seemed fairly certain that they were all men, and shes' usually right about these things," Tolle said taking another bite of his food.

"Well then I guess you're right," Miriallia said.

"Hey, Sai, are you okay?" Kuzzey asked, when he noticed Sai wasn't eating.

"Why do you ask," Sai asked.

"Maybe because you're not eating," Tolle said.

"I'm just not very hungry," Sai said, just before his stomach emitted an audiable grumble.

"I think your stomach would beg to differ. Come on what's really bothering you?" Miriallia asked. Just then Kira walked by with Fllay, causing Sai to look away depressed.

"Oh come on don't tell me you're still all worked up over her," Tolle said.

Sai didn't answer.

"Oh come on man, you should really get over her," Tolle said.

"Tolles' right, you should move on with your life, start dating again," Miriallia piped in.

"I would but that's impossible without any other girls around," Sai said.

"That's funny seeing as my big brother is the man famous for making the impossible possible," said a female voice. Sai turned to see a petite girl with odd colored eyes and pink streaks in her long blond hair dressed in the male version of the Earth Alliance Forces uniform.

"Whoa," whispered Kuzzey.

"Uh, hi," said Sai a little surprised, and a little taken aback.

"Hi, yourself," said the girl. She was very attractive.

"I'm Sai, Sai Argyle," Sai said standing to greet the young woman. "And this is Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haww, and Kuzzey Buskirk," Sai said introducing his friends.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Maria La Flaga," said the girl.

"La Flaga? Any relation to Commander La Flaga?" Sai asked.

"As a matter of fact he's my brother," Maria said.

"Speaking of which he's sitting over there with Captain Ramius, our commanding officer," Kuzzey said.

"Well, I guess I should report to them. And you should eat, Sai Argyle. take it from someone who knows; you can't work on an empty stomach, which is why breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Maria said with the same light-hearted attitude that Commander La Flaga always showed.

"No doubt about it that girl is definitely related to Commander La Flaga," Sai said, just before finally taking a bite of his food.

"Well a least now he's eating," Mir said to Tolle.

"Maybe you should try asking her out. I mean she looks about our age," Tolle said to Sai.

"Maybe I will," Sai said.

"Hey you don't suppose she may be one of the new pilots do you?" Miriallia asked.

"Well I guess anythings possible. After all, if Commander La Flaga has a younger sister who's that young and that hot," Kuzzey commented.

"I don't know, she looked kinda scrawny to me," Tolle said.

"Then why would you suggest he ask her out?" Mir asked.

"Well rebounders can't be too picky. Even if she is a little flat-chested," Tolle said, his last comment earning him a slap upside the head from Miriallia.

"Tolle you can be such a pervert at times," Mir scolded.

"Tolle'sa guy, what do you expect?" Sai asked.

"Hey, you're a guy too," Tolle exclaimed indignantly.

"True, but I would never say anything like that about a lady," Sai said.

"How do you know that shes a lady?" Tolle asked.

"Maybe because her name is Maria," Mir said.

"Yeah, with a name like Maria I would certainly hope that she's a girl," Kuzzey.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Sai said.

"You're right, it wasn't," Tolle said, moving out of Mir reach.

"Pervert," Mir scolded.

"You'd better not let Commander La Flaga hear you say that about his little sister," Sai cautioned.

"I'll say if the Commander hears you say something like that about his sister even if it is true you won't be alive much longer," Kuzzey warned.

Mu had sensed his little sisters getting closer and closer but he hadn't quite figured out what they could possibly be doing at Lunar Headquarters. Now that he saw Maria in an Earth Forces Uniform he understood completely, they were the new pilots and Mu was not too happy about it.

'What the hell are they all doing joining the Earth Forces? They're going to get themselves killed, or worse,' Mu thought to himself.

"Commander La Flaga, is something wrong?" Murrue asked.

"You see that girl over there," Mu said.

She turned to see what Mu was talking about. Some of the students from Heliopolis were talking with a young blonde girl that Murrue didn't recognize. The girl was wearing an Earth Forces Uniform.

"Yeah, what about her? Commander, what is it? Do you know her?" Murrue asked.

"Shes my little sister, one of them that is," Mu said.

"I wasn't aware that you had a sister. And what do you mean one of them? How many sisters do you have?" Murrue asked a little surprised.

"Eight," Mu answered.

"Wow! That's a lot of sisters," Murrue said.

"Tell me about it," Mu said. By this time the young woman had walked over to them.

"Hey, Commander La Flaga. How are you doing? It's been almost a year since we saw you last," Mu's sister said.

"Hey, Maria, long time no see," Mu said addressing his little sister.

"You don't seem too happy to see me big brother," Maria said to Mu, but before giving him a chance to respond she turned to Murrue.

"So you must be Captain Ramius," Maria said addressing Murrue.

"Yes, I am, and you must be Commander La Flaga's younger sister," Murrue said.

"So did Mu told you about me when you two met or was it just a few minutes ago?"

"Just a few minutes ago, actually," Murrue answered.

"Then he probably failed to mention just how many sisters he has," Maria said.

"Yes he did, though he didn't mention your names?" Murrue asked.

"Well you'll find out soon enough," Maria answered smiling deviously.

"Don't tell me you're all here," Mu said.

"Of course we're all here. You didn't honestly think that I would be the only one joining now did you?" Maria asked.

"Then where are the others?" Mu asked.

"Around, you know how they are," Maria said.


	3. Mu's sisters

First off I would like to thank BirchFire, Hopeless-and-Reckless, and NukeDawg for your kind reviews.

Mu La Flaga stood in the Archangel's hangar area with his back against the wall as he watched the eight new mobile suits being brought on board. Though he was no stranger to the abilities of his eight younger sisters, he still couldn't get over the fact that they had all made Navy SEAL. Despite how tough an individual it usually took many years in the Navy to be counted among the best. He only wished that it wasn't necessary for them to get involved in the war. Despite growing up and living their entire lives on earth the fact remained that they were in fact Coordinators and as such they would never be truly trusted by those in the Earth Forces. And on top of that, by fighting as members of the Earth Alliance they would be forever traitors in the eyes of all other Coordinators, and therefore they would never be accepted among their own kind. Despite the best of intentions by taking custody of his younger sisters he had ultimately set in motion the chain of events that would lead his precious little sisters into a situation where no matter what the outcome they would lose. All these things weighed heavily on his mind.

'If they help the Earth Alliance win this war they will become pariahs among Coordinators, if the Earth Alliance loses they are the ones who will be blamed. And God only knows what will happen to those girls then,' Mu thought to himself.

"I never would have thought of you as the guy with eight younger sisters," said a female voice. Mu turned to see Murrue.

"Hey. What brings you down here?" Mu asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest I came to find you. I was wondering how you were taking the news of your younger sisters' enlistment," Murrue explained.

"I'm doing alright I'm just worried about them that's all," Mu said, though he was grateful for her concern.

"It must be hard having almost your entire family involved in this war," Murrue stated standing next to him.

"You have no idea," Mu said. "And they are my entire family," Mu added.

"What do you mean, your only family?" Murrue asked a little shocked.

"We have a pretty complicated family. By the way it was a smart move on your part earlier, not letting on to Maria that I told how many sisters I have," Mu said.

"Well seeing as I didn't know much about any of your sisters as individuals I thought it best not let on what little I knew. Just how complicated is your family?" Murrue asked.

"Very, I'll tell you over a beer some time," Mu said.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Murrue asked.

"Only if the answer is yes," Mu said playfully.

"Sure, why not? So those are the new mobile suits," Murrue said changing the subject.

"Yeah, it looks like we'll be heading out to space sooner than we thought," Mu said.

"So it would seem," Murrue said. They were both silent. Mu stole a glance at Murrue, she was watching the new mobile suits being brought in.

Meanwhile, Mu's eight younger half-sisters are getting settled into their new rooms. Cheza-Marie, and Serenity bunking in one room; Amy, and Maria bunking together; Trinity and Infinity in a room; and Erica, and Elektra bunking together.

In Cheza-Marie and Serenity's room:

"So, Big X, what do you think Captain Ramius is like," Serenity asked her oldest sister Cheza-Marie. Cheza-Marie has waist length hair dyed jet black.

"How should I know? What do you think I did read her file?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Well didn't you?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, please! I read everyone's files," Cheza-Marie said quickly changing her tone.

"You're too much you know that," Serenity said to her sister.

In Amy and Maria's room:

"So, Maria, what do you think of this place so far?" Amy asked her sister. Amy has blond hair that came down to her middle back and she wore glasses.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"I mean have you met any of the other soldiers and what is your oppinion of them," Amy explained.

"I have met a few people here including Captain Ramius, whom I'm fairly certain has a crush on our big brother. Whom I might add I also saw, and I think he may have a crush on her too," Maria said.

"I see, but surely that's not all you have to say about the people here," Amy said.

"I also met a young man named Sai Argyle, whom I think is pretty hot. A young woman named Miriallia Haww, and two other young men named Tolle Koenig, and Kuzzey Buskirk," Maria said.

Amy was about to make a comment about what Maria said about Sai Argyle being hot when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Maria called.

The door opened to reveal Miriallia.

"Crewman Haww, to what do we owe this honor," Maria asked.

"Don't mind me," Amy said to her sister, causing Miriallia to turn Amy's direction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Miriallia this is my sister Amy, Amy this is Miriallia Haww, the young woman I was telling you about," Maria said.

"Pleased to meet you," Amy said offering her hand to Mir.

"Uh, yeah you too," Mir said taking Amy's hand. "That's a pretty firm grip you've got there," Mir said to Amy.

"Sorry about that," Amy appologized.

"Is everything alright?" Maria asked.

"Um, yeah, it's just that a friend of mine wanted to ask you out but he's a little to shy, so I..." Mir's voice trailed off.

"May I ask which friend?" Maria asked.

"Sai Argyle," Mir answered.

"In other words the guy that you said was hot," Amy said to Maria, causing both Maria and Mir to blush slightly.

"You're a very good friend to ask on your friend's behalf, tell him the answer is yes," Maria said to Mir.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him," Miriallia said, but she did not leave yet.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask about?" Maria asked, sensing that Mir had more to say.

"You two---are you twins?" Mir asked.

"Octuplets actually," Maria said.

"Oh, I see, so I take it you're the pilots of those new mobile suits," Mir said a little shocked.

"Yes, we are," Maria answered.

In Erica and Elektra's room:

Erica and Elektra are putting together the coffee "still" (a coffee maker designed to look like the still from the MASH series)

"So what do you think are comanding officers are gonna be like?" Erica asked her sister. Erica is a girl with wavy waist length hair that was blonde with lilac streaks.

"Who knows? Probably a bunch of hardass military types," Elektra answered.

"Yeah you're probably right," Erica said to her sister.

In Trinity and Infinity's room:

Thump-thump smack thump-thump smack.

"Stop that," Trinity said to her sister while unpacking.

Thump-thump smack

"Why?" Infinity asked, who was throwing a baseball causing it to hit the wall then the ceiling before coming back to her.

Thump-thump smack.

"Because it's annoying, Miss Queen of Cool," Trinity answered.

Thump-thump smack.

"You know sometimes I wish you would be a little more serious at times," Trinity said to her sister.

"Personally I think you're a little too serious at times, Sister Mary Trinity," Infinity said to her sister.

"Very funny, had I been made a nun I wouldn't even be here," Trinity answered back.

"Well at least you tried. Noone can say you didn't try. Even if you're not Catholic," Infinity said

"You should know since you were with me," Trinity remarked.

"True, though I'm not the one who tried to join the convent," Infinity answered.

"You would too if you lost-" Trinity was interrupted.

"Lost someone I loved," Infinity finished Trinity's sentence.

"I did, remember? I even had to testify at the trial of the basterd that killed him," Infinity said remaining as calm as she could.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes forget, you've done so good with moving on and all that I often forget about the pain you suffered," Trinity apologized to her sister.

"Don't worry about it. I'll survive, we both will," Infinity said.


	4. Back in space

Thank you BirchFire, shirayuki, and whitelilies for the reviews.

* * *

As they were headed back out into space Maria made her way back out towards the cafeteria. Along the way she ran into her sister Trinity who was headed in the same direction.

"Hey Tom," Maria said to her sister referring to her nickname.

"Hey Hendley," Trinity said calling Maria by her nickname.

"Where are you headed?" Maria asked.

"To the cafeteria. Thought I might get to meet some of the people that we will be fighting along side," Trinity answered.

"I see," Maria said.

"What about you? Am I to assume you're doing the same?" Trinity asked.

"Yes you are," Maria answered.

"So did you meet anyone special?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Maria asked.

"Lucky guess," Trinity answered.

"Am I really that tranparent?" Maria asked.

"Yes, you are," Trinity answered.

"I guess I need to work on my poker face a little more," Maria commented as they entered the cafeteria.

"Don't even bother, you're a La Flaga. La Flagas have the worst poker faces when it comes to trying to fool each other," Trinity said.

"Are you saying I can't fool anyone?" Maria asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that. After all you have done a good job convincing everyone in our neighborhood that you're crazy," Trinity said.

"Yeah you might not want to mention that to anyone though," Maria said noticing Sai.

"Oh I take it that's the guy," Trinity said noticing who Maria was staring at.

"Yeah isn't he cute?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, I guess. Mind you I don't judge people on looks," Trinity said.

"Well you never know you just might find someone youself," Maria said.

"Maybe, but that's not my reason for joining," Trinity said.

"Still it doesn't hurt to keep an open heart," Maria pointed out.

"I guess you're right. I'll let you go join your friend, you can introduce us later if you want," Trinity said.

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Maria asked.

"Maybe later, right now I kinda want to go solo on this," Trinity admitted.

"Suit yourself," Maria said going to talk with Sai.

"Hello, Maria right?" Sai asked when Maria walked up to him.

"That's right, and you're Sai Argyle, if I remember correctly," Maria said.

"Yeah, that's right. May I ask who that was that you were talking with just now?" Sai asked.

"Oh thats my sister Trinity," Maria explained.

"Oh, Mir said that your sister's name was Amy," Sai said.

"That's one of my other sisters," Maria explained.

"That's right she did mention that you had quite a few sisters though she hadn't met all of them yet," Sai said.

"What about you, do you have any siblings?" Maria asked.

"No, I'm an only child," Sai explained.

"Oh, that must be pretty lonely," Maria commented.

"Maybe a little at times. What about you, any other siblings aside from the Commander and your seven sisters?" Sai asked.

"We have another half-brother who's a few years older than me and my sisters, but we haven't seen him in close to ten years, when he moved to space with_ his _other half-brother," Maria explained.

"I see. If you don't mind my asking, have you at least spoken to him since?" Sai asked.

"I don't mind you asking, and no, I haven't spoken to him since. And to the best of my knowledge neither has anyone else in my family," Maria explained.

"May I ask why not?" Sai asked.

"Yes you may. Only thing is I'm not entirely sure why not myself. Infact I'm not sure if anyone in our big fat dysfunctional family knows the answer to that question. All I really know is that Mu and his best friend shared a half-brother, apparently our father and Mu's best friend's mother had a relationship. Some say it was while they were married to other people, others say it didn't happen until after the death of Mu's mother and the divorce of Mu's friend's parents. Of course since it was before my sisters and I were born none of us would know the answer to that. Anyways our father and the mother of Mu's best friend had a relationship which resulted in our half-brother," Maria explained.

"I see, may I ask what your other half-brother's name is as well as the name of Commander La Flaga's best friend?" Sai asked.

"I can tell you the name of my other hal-brother, but I would have to whisper it into your ear. Unfortunately I can't give the name of Mu's best friend because he may be an enemy combatant since he is after all a Coordinator," Maria explained.

"Very well, you can do that," Sai told her, and with that he leaned forward and Maria whispered it into his ear.

"Now you can't tell anyone remember that," Maria told him.

"I see, that's one complicated family you've got there," Sai said.

"Tell me about it," Maria said.

"I heard that you're a Mobile Suit pilot," Sai said.

"Yeah I am," Maria said a little shyly.

"That takes a lot of skill to do, you must be really talented," Sai said.

"I wouldn't say that," Maria said modestly.

"Well I sure can't pilot one of those things. So you must be more skilled than me at least," Sai said.

"Well I've probably just been working at it longer than you since I do have Mu for a half-brother and legal guardian," Maria explained.

"Really? What about your parents, where are they?" Sai asked intrigued.

"I don't know, you tell me. I've never met either of them. I don't even know who they are, the woman who gave birth to me and my sisters was a surrogate," Maria told him.

"Really? So you have no idea who your parents are?" Sai asked.

"Nope, no idea what so ever," Maria said.

"That must be hard," Sai said.

"Sometimes, but Mu is a good big brother and he's been a good influence on the eight of us," Maria said.

"I see, but still you must wonder about your parents," Sai said.

"Sometimes, but at the end of the day I'm happy with being my older half-brother's ward," Maria assured Sai.

"I see, I guess that should be good enough for anyone," Sai said.

"It's good enough for this family at least," Maria said.

"So what about you other sisters, what are their names?" Sai asked.

"Well their names are, Cheza-Marie, who's the oldest and who I might add is difficult to get along with. Amy who I'm bunking with, she's the second oldest and she's okay, and not too hard to get along with if you ask me. Trinity who came in with me, she tried becoming a nun once even though we're not even Catholic. I think it was out of guilt though I'm not sure. Infinity the fourth oldest would know since they're pretty close and are bunking together. They're both okay I guess, of course that depends on who you ask. Then there's Erica and Elektra, who are the fourth and third youngest and can sometimes be a little immature at times, I should warn you. I'm the second youngest, and Serenity is the youngest and she's bunking with Cheza-Marie. She is nice enough infact she's probably the only one who manages to get along with everyone in this family aside from Mu," Maria explained.

"Wow, I'm not sure I'll be able to remember all of that but I'm sure I'll learn," Sai said.

"That's assuming that you don't get sick of me because of my screwy family," Maria said.

"Hey you're talking to a guy just had his girlfriend dump him for one of his friends. By comparison you guys are okay," Sai said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and you don't really know much about me personally just my family. I should warn you that I do some pretty nutty things myself," Maria warned.

"Well are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to ask your sisters?" Sai asked.

"I'll tell you about it some other time after we've had a chance to get to know eachother a little better since it's not something one tells someone else when they've only just met," Maria explained.

"I see now you've got me intrigued, and I look forward to it," Sai told her.

"I should warn you that you may wish otherwise when I tell you," Maria explained.

"Is it that bad?" Sai asked.

"I wouldn't say bad just strange, and maybe a little weird," Maria explained.

"Okay, now I'm really interested," Sai said.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, Trinity having taken a seat at table alone since she didn't know anyone on board aside from Mu and her sisters. Trinity was never very good at introducing herself without Infinity around. Unfortunately Infinity was back in their room either still throwing a baseball at the wall Steve McQueen as the Cooler King style, unpacking, reapplying henna to her henna patterns/adding patterns to the rest of her body, hanging with Erica and Elektra, or even meeting new people herself. Trinity let out a sigh.

"Uh hello sir may we sit here?" a young male voice asked from behind her.

Trinity turned to see a young man not much older or even that much taller than her with short blackish-blueish colored hair standing behind her. Along with a young woman who also didn't look a whole lot taller than herself and had chin-length hair that was kinda orangeish brownish in color. Next to her was another young man with short curly chocolate colored hair.

"Sure, and just so you know, I'm a girl," Trinity said politely.

"Oops, sorry about that ma'am," the young man said.

"Don't worry about it you're not the first person to make that mistake and most likely you won't be the last," Trinity said shrugging it off.

"I'm, Kuzzey Buskirk," the young man said who mistook Trinity for a boy as he offered his hand which Trinity shook.

"Pleased to meet you," she said politely.

"I'm Tolle Koenig," said the other young man offering his hand which Trinity shook as well.

"Pleased to meet you," Trinity said.

"And I'm Miriallia Haww," the young woman introduced herself offering her hand as well which Trinity also shook.

"Pleased to meet you as well, my name is Trinity but you can call me Tom," Trinity said.

"That's kinda a strange name, Tom that is," Tolle said.

"Yeah why Tom?" Kuzzey asked.

"I'm nicknamed after the tunnel," Trinity said.

"Tunnel?" Miriallia asked.

"From the book and move 'The Great Escape.' It's based on the true story of the escape of over 70 POWs from Luft Stalag III during World War two. Tom was one of the names given to the three tunnels, because they couldn't use the word tunnel around the Germans because if they did the Germans would know that they were planning an escape," Trinity explained.

"I see, I take it you must really be into that stuff," Kuzzey said.

"Well Mu kinda got me into it," Trinity said.

"Mu?" Tolle asked.

"You mean Commander La Flaga?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah, but to me and the rest of his sisters he's just plain Mu," Trinity eplained.

"Sisters? How many does he have?" Tolle asked

"He's got eight and we're his half-sisters actually," came another voice that was much colder.

They turned around to see another young woman with the same height and build as Trinity a.k.a. Tom, and Maria whom they all met earlier.

"Well are you just going to sit there Tom or are you gonna introduce your new friends?" asked the young woman, her hair was pitch black like Natarle's and the look on her face looked just like the Lieutenant when she was angry.

"Hey Big-X, this is Kuzzey Buskirk, Tolle Koenig, and Miriallia Haww," Trinity said.

"May I ask where you got that nickname from?" Tolle asked.

"Same book and movie, Big-X was the name of one of the lead geniuses behind the escape," Trinity explained.

"Ahh, I see," Tolle said.

"My real name is Cheza-Marie, though chances are you'll come to know me by the name that you'll come to know me by the name that our sister Amy and many memebers of Blue Comos call me by and think I don't know about; the evil bitch monster of death and destruction," Cheza-Marie told the other teens.

"Really I thought they called us the crude prudes," Trinity mumbled.

"Well that too, of course they call us all the crude prudes," Cheza-Marie commented.

"True," Trinity said.

"So what are your other sisters like?" Kuzzey asked.

"Well there's Amy who also goes by the name of Blythe who was 'the forger' in the movie "The Great Escape." She's okay though she and Cheza-Marie don't get along to well. She is also the second youngest, a fact which Big-X here will never let her forget. There's Infinity who goes by the nickname Hilts which was the name of 'the cooler king' in the movie. "The Great Escape." She's the fourth oldest and is pretty easy going and laid back at times, and maybe a little arrogant and reckless when it comes to piloting and motor biking. There's Erica who goes by the nickname Hawkeye from the MASH series. She's sister number five and is way too much of a joker as is Elektra who's sister number six and goes by the nickname Hogan from the series "Hogan's Heroes." Though we probably should've changed to Carter from the same sereis since she, like Erica like to make things go boom. There's Maria, who's over there talking with your friend over there," Trinity said indicating her sister and Sai.

"She's the second youngest and kinda a nut, though she's okay and easy enough to get along with," Trinity said.

"Well it's good to see that Sai is seeing other people," Tolle said.

"She like to dance naked under the full moon," Cheza-Marie said. There was silence.

"Beg pardon?" Tolle asked.

"Excuse me?" Miriallia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kuzzey asked.

"She dances naked under the full moon," Cheza-Marie repeated.

"Once again, beg pardon?" Tolle repeated.

"What he said," Miriallia said.

"She dances naked under the full moon, but only in order to convince people that she's crazy because we live in the kind of neighborhood where you only survive if your crazy or slutty when you look like her," Trinity explained, avoiding the use of the term good looking.

"I see," Miriallia asked.

"Anyways, the youngest would be Serenity, whom I might add is by far the coolest head in this family. She is also very loving, forgiving, and deeply religious. She also goes by the nickname Radar from MASH. And about Maria I think it best that you not mention her, oddity to your friend, or anyone else for that matter," Trinity finished.

"Okay, we could do that," Miriallia said giving the other two a look.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the Vesalius, Commander Rau Le Creuset sat in his office cleaning his mask and going over the reports that he had recieved telling them of eight new mobile suits that the Earth Forces had built and how they had been assigned to the legged-ship. The legged-ship had been a formidable opponent with just the one mobile suit and Mobius Armor now that there were eight more he and his team would be even harder pressed than before to destroy that ship. Another problem was the Strikes pilot Kira Yamato whom, Commander Le Creuset had learned from Athrun Zala was a Coordinator. Poor Athrun had to fight his best friend in a war that started as a result of a nuclear attack that resulted in the deaths of almost a quarter of a million people including his own mother. War was often filled with ironies hopefully it wouldn't end too badly for those involved in this particular one. 

"I wonder how the next few battles will treat us, Commander Le Creuset asked himself out loud. One of the things he loved about having his own office was that there was no one around to give him an answer he didn't like. Another good thing was if he should say something out loud having to do with his family or his past he wouldn't have to explain it to anyone. especially since Rau was a private man and likes to keep to himself.

"I wonder what the new pilots will be like next to Kira Yamato," Rau said out loud to himself. Rau had seen first hand the abilities of the young man against those of his own team. The question was whether or not the eight new pilots would be as troublesome as Kira Yamato had been.

'Well at the very least this would certainly make things very interesting,' Rau thought to himself, putting his mask back on. It had been years since he had gone out in public without his mask on. Having come from a troubled past he didn't wish for people to see his face. The last thing he needed was for someone from his past recognizing him, he had way too many bad memories particularly from his childhood which was anything but a happy one. Though it did have a few good moments, particularly during his teen years, but that was anyother story for anotther time. At the present time he needed to focus on the reports mind you they weren't very complete. All they really knew for sure was that they would probably be returning to space soon enough, and the Le Creuset team would have to intercept them and either capture or destroy those new weapons. Either way they couldn't allow that ship and those new weapons get to Alaska, or at least not in one piece.

'I wonder how the team will measure up to these new mobile suits,' Rau thought to himself. It was no secret that certain members of his team were eager for a fight.

'Yzak and Dearka should be pleased about the news,' Rau thought to himself. Those two had been eager for a fight for a long time, everyone knew, poor Athrun no doubt would have ended up taking a good beating had Nicol the resident whipping boy hadn't been there to break up that last fight.

'Hopefully the next battle should give those guys something to keep them busy and also wear them out,' Rau thought. One of the problems with running a squad filled with a bunch of teenagers was that they often acted like a bunch of teenagers. Especially teenage boys since they were the worst. Of course teenage girls weren't exactly a bunch of angels at all times these days. Having spent many of his teenage years in Hell's Kitchen New York proved that there were times girls could be even more vicious than boys at times.

'Must be all that estrogen,' Rau thought to himself remembering how vicious some of the neighborhood girls were to one another. Not alot of happy memories from that place. Though there were a few treasured memories of the family he use to live with. It had been an eccentric and at times just plain crazy at time but still.

'I hope they didn't suffer when they died,' Rau thought to himself, mind you he didn't know for sure whether or not it was really them.

_Flashback_

_ring, ring_

_"Hello," a much younger Rau Le Creuset said as he answered the telephone._

_"I would like to speak with Rau Le Creuset," the voice at the other end said._

_"Speaking," Rau answered._

_"I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding-"_

_End of flashback_

Commander Le Creuset was interupted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Enter," Rau commanded.

The door slid open to reveal Nicol Amalfi.

"What do you want?" Commander Le Creuset asked a little annoyed,

"Uh, sir I think we're heading back out into space," Nicol said a little suprised by his commander's shortness with him.

"What do you mean think? We're already in outerspace," Commander Le Creuset said annoyed once more.

"Of course what I meant was that we're about to say was that we're going after the legged-ship again," Nicol explained.

"Very well," was all Rau said.

"Is someting wrong Commander?" Nicol asked.

"No, you're dismissed," Rau answered curtly.

"Yes sir," Nicol said before leaving.

'I'll say this for that young man, he is very intuitive when it comes to other's feelings,' Rau thought to himself. That's when he felt it, nine Newtypes.

'Now this is interesting. I haven't sensed this many Newtypes in a long time. This will certainly make things so much more interesting,' Rau thought.


	5. Insults and Injuries

Thank you BirchFire for your review and your ideas they're really good, I will definitely be taking them into consideration.

Thank you NukeDawg for your review I will explain the reason for Rau's actions in the story, he isn't always like that in here it was just a bad time for anyone to disturb him.

Thank you Dragoon Swordsman for your review. It's always good to hear from new readers. I like Nicol too you can be sure that he'll be in here through out the story.

Thank you whitelilies for your review as well mind you the first 3 chapters were a dream.

Thank you Storm Wolf77415 it is always nice to get a review from another writer, mind you the first 3 chapters were a dream and you know how crazy dreams can be at times.

* * *

Maria and all her sisters and even Mu felt the presence of another Newtype not too far away. And while she felt unnerved by the feeling she did her best not to let it show. Especially since she was with a guy whom she had only just met and wanted to make a good impression on.

Trinity, having also felt the presence of another Newtype did her best not to appear disturbed by anything. Cheza-Marie sensed it too, and since she already had a scowl on her face no one noticed anything.

Mu also sensed him and knew that he was nearby. No doubt they would be engaged in combat before long. The only question was how would his sisters fair in the upcoming battles and which if any of them would survive.

Infinity having decided to leave her room and check on Hawkeye and Hogan (Erica and Elektra). On her way there she sensed another Newtype somewhere nearby in space. Since there was nothing that she could do to find out who it was, and since they weren't on high alert she just continued on her way towards her sisters' room.

Elektra got up to open the door when she sensed one of her family members nearing the room. When she answered she wasn't too surprised to see Infinity.

"Hey Hilts," she said as she let her sister in.

"Hey Hogan, Hawkeye," Infinity said addressing both sisters in the room.

"Hey Hilts, care for some coffee?" Erica asked pouring some coffee from the coffee "still" into a martini glass with a sugar coated rim.

"Sure Hawkeye, I see that you two managed to get that thing set up already," Infinity said.

"Yeah, we put it together first things first, you know," Erica said pouring coffee into a few other martini glasses.

"Of course we will eventually have to unpack our clothes and other things later," Elektra added.

"But of course. I too have yet to unpack my things, you know me," Infinity told her sisters.

"Yeah we heard the th-thump th-thump," Erica said handing her a glass of coffee.

"Really?" Infinity asked taking it from her.

"No, but your reaction tells us what you were doing instead of unpacking, and Hawk, you're right I owe you twenty bucks," Elektra said turning from Infinity to Erica and handing her a coffee filled martini glass as well.

"Glad I don't have to remind you," Erica said taking the glass.

"You guys didn't really make a bet, did you?" Infinity asked.

"Of course not, well at least not about you," Elektra said grabbing the third one for herself.

"Then what pray tell?" Infinity asked.

"What our superiors are like," Erica explained.

"I could probably tell you that. They're most likely a bunch of those hard ass military types," Infinity said.

"That's what I said," Elektra said.

"And I agree with both of you on that," Erica said.

"Where's Tom?" Elektra asked.

"She went to the cafeteria or mess hall or whatever you want to call it," Infinity said.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I figured she wanted to go it alone. She had that look and I figured she wanted to go meet people on her own or be alone, or even talk with Mu Bear," Infinity explained.

"The one she gets when Matthew comes up in conversation?" Elektra asked.

"Yeah he kinda came up, not his name mind you, but yeah, he and Samir both kinda..." Infinity trailed off. Both of her sisters noticed the look of pain in Infinity's eyes when she mentioned her own boyfriend's name.

"I see," Elektra said. She knew how they felt.

"Who do you think went to the cafeteria with her? I know I sensed another Newtype go with her," Erica asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. Speaking of Newtypes did you two sense that other Newtype, the one elsewhere in space?" Infinity asked.

"Of course we did. Why wouldn't we?" Elektra asked.

"Just asking," Infinity said.

"Why, do you think our senses are slipping?" Erica asked.

"Good point," Infinity said.

"Have you spoken to Mu yet?" Elektra asked.

"No I haven't even seen him yet," Infinity said.

"How do you think he'll take our involvement in this war?" Elektra asked.

"No idea, probably not too good," Infinity said.

"Though no doubt he already knows we're here. Seeing as he too has the Newtype gene and therefore has the ability to sense us nearby," Erica reasoned.

"Oh but of course," Infinity agreed.

"Not to mention that other Newtype as well," Elektra commented.

"But of course. I wonder who that other Newtype is," Infinity commented.

"What do you mean?" Elektra asked.

"I mean I wonder if that other Newtype is someone we know or knew," Infinity explained.

"It's possible, mind you we probably don't know every single Newtype in existence," Erica commented.

"Of course but still, life can be a very strange journey at times," Infinity commented.

"Good point," Elektra agreed.

"By the way who all do you think is over at the cafeteria or mess hall or whatever it's called?" Erica asked.

"Not sure, but judging by the direction from which that other Newtype came from I'd have to guess either Amy or Maria," Infinity answered.

"Felt like it," Elektra agreed.

"Well we could go find out," Erica suggested.

"Or we could go check on Mu bear," Infinity suggested.

"I got a better idea, why don't we go bug Mu bear?" Elektra asked.

"That'll work,-right after I finish my coffee of course," Infinity said.

"But of course," Elektra agreed.

"Hey that's my line," Infinity said.

"Sorry, Hilts," Elektra said.

"No problem. L'Chayim," Infinity said lifting her glass in a toast.

"L'Chayim," Erica and Elektra said raising their glasses as well before taking a sip. Infinity took a sip as well.

"This is some good coffee," Infinity said.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you like it," Elektra said.

"Of course, this morning was a good year," Erica said.

"Funny, Hawk," Infinity said before finishing her coffee.

"Why thank you," Erica said finishing her own glass. Elektra finished her glass as well.

"Well now that we're finished why don't go see what Mu is up to?" Elektra suggested.

"Sure thing," Erica said.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the Vesalius, Nicol headed back towards the pilot's lounge. He was still a little taken aback by his commander's attitude. Commander Le Creuset was normally an easy enough guy to get along with. Sure on the battle field he was a little more aggressive than your average ZAFT Commander, but when it came to his men he never acted like that before. 

'I wonder what it was that was bothering Commander Le Creuset so much that would make him snap like that,' Nicol thought as he entered the pilot's lounge and took a seat on the couch.

"What's with you?" Dearka asked, he was sitting on the edge of the view port.

"Commander Le Creuset, he was well, not himself really," Nicol said.

"What are you talking about?" Yzak asked.

"Well when I went to inform him that we were going after the legged-ship he snapped at me," Nicol explained.

"Well that doesn't sound like him, it actually sounds more like you Yzak," Dearka added. Yzak made a face.

"I asked him something was wrong and he said no, but I can't help but think that there's something bothering him," Nicol explained.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it if he won't tell you," Dearka said.

"Not that it's any of your business to begin with," Yzak added. Nicol sighed, they were both right he knew but their commander's actions from earlier were perplexing. It wasn't like him to react that way to anyone, not even to Nicol.

'Still it's not like him to act that way,' Nicol thought to himself.

"Hey where's Athrun?" Dearka asked.

"Who cares?" Yzak said.

"I was only gonna suggest that the coward go talk to him instead," Dearka stated. Nicol just narrowed his eyes, it wasn't the first time one of these two had insulted him in this way.

"That's not a bad idea," Yzak said.

"I can take a hint," Nicol said getting up and leaving. Those two were almost always giving him a hard time and one could only take so much abuse.

* * *

Meanwhile Mu and Murrue had ended up in the mess hall. Mu was sitting with Murrue when they came along. 

"Hey big brother. How's it going?" Infinity asked before she turned to Murrue-which Mu would regret letting her do.

"Hi you must be-wow are those things real?" Infinity said when she had a better look at the captain. There was silence.

"Fine, now go to your room, Hilts," Mu said.

"Oops, did I just say that out loud?" Infinity asked a little surprised by what had come out of her mouth.

"Yes now go to your room we'll talk later," Mu said.

"My bad, sorry about that," Infinity apologized before leaving. When she was gone Mu turned to Murrue.

"I'm sorry about that," Mu apologized.

"Never mind, don't worry about it," Murrue said.

"I did mention that my sisters were a little strange right?" Mu asked.

"No actually I don't think you did at least not in those exact words. You did however say that you had a complicated family," Murrue told Mu.

"Sorry, but now you know, and I would like to pre-apologize for anything else any of them might say in the future," Mu said.

"May I ask what else they may say that would reflect badly on an officer?" Murrue asked.

"You'd be surprised," Mu said.

"That doesn't sound good," Murrue commented.

* * *

Meanwhile Athrun lay on his bed in his quarters staring up at the ceiling thinking about the events that had happened in the past several months. They stole four of five mobile suits from a Heliopolis factory, where he ran into his former childhood friend Kira Yamato, Heliopolis was destroyed, Kira had joined allegiances with the Earth Forces, his fiancé Lacus had ended up a hostage of the Earth Forces at the hands of the legged-ship, now there were rumors that there may be more of those machines in deployment by the Earth Forces. 

'Could things possibly get any worse?' Athrun asked himself. How was it possible that things could go from really bad to much worse in such a short time?

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Athrun asked.

"It's me, Nicol," came Nicol's reply.

"Come in," Athrun called not bothering to get up. The door slid open revealing the young green haired pilot of the Blitz.

"Hey Athrun, how are you holding up?" Nicol asked coming into the room.

"I'm okay I guess," Athrun answered.

"How do you think Lacus is doing? Do you think she's being treated decently?" Nicol asked.

"No way of knowing," Athrun answered.

"Do you think we might be able to rescue her or manage a prisoner exchange?" Nicol asked.

"I can't say, that's up to the Commanders and the Supreme Council," Athrun answered.

"I spoke to the Commander and he seemed upset about something though I'm not sure what," Nicol told him.

"How so?" Athrun asked.

"Don't know I asked him if something was wrong but he didn't seem to want to talk about it," Nicol said.

"Maybe it's the pressure he's under. After all we've been through only to be stuck doing nothing while legged-ship takes Lacus to Lunar Headquarters. No doubt the Council is pressuring him to take some sort of action to rescue her," Athrun pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Nicol said.

"I hear we may also return to fighting in a spell," Athrun said.

"Might be sooner than you think, we may also be battling the legged-ship again," Nicol told him.

"How can we do that with Lacus on board?" Athrun asked.

"Don't know, but I hear also they will have as many as eight new mobile suits that they have been secretly making without our knowledge," Nicol informed his troubled friend.

"Well I guess we'll know soon enough," Athrun said.

"I guess so," Nicol agreed.

"How do you think the others will take it?" Athrun asked.

"Don't know, probably well seeing as they've been pretty restless lately," Nicol said.

"Yeah you're probably right," Athrun agreed.

"I spoke with them earlier," Nicol said.

"What did they have to say?" Athrun asked.

"Not much, I mentioned Commander Le Creuset's strange behavior, they put their two sense in then started their favorite pastime aside from fighting, insulting me and I left," Nicol said. Athrun smiled.

"Yeah that sounds like them, and don't let it get to you. After all you know that they aren't big on idealists," Athrun told him.

"Yeah I know you're right," Nicol said. they were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Athrun, I couldn't help but notice that haven't been yourself lately, you've been kinda withdrawn, and I was wondering if there was something you wanted to get off your chest. If there is something you want to tell me I would be more than happy to listen," Nicol said.

"I'm not sure it's anything I can tell you about right now. I wish I could but at this time I don't believe you would understand since it's complicated," Athrun said.

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me," Nicol said.

"Thanks Nicol, I appreciate it," Athrun said.

* * *

Meanwhile Cheza-Marie decided to leave for her room since she didn't care much for the company. 

'Why do I put up with this? I should've stabbed that asshole in both eyes and then shot him-in the balls!' Cheza-Marie thought to herself, thinking about Azreal.

'That woman, the brunette with the large hooters, Mu seems to be-interested in her. I wonder if their doing each other,' Cheza-Marie thought.

"I better make sure that slutacous hussy stays away from him, if she is one of course. I do after all have to give her the benefit of the doubt," Cheza-Marie said talking to herself out loud.

"Beg pardon? May I ask who you are and who your talking about?" a young officer asked her. Cheza-Marie looked at him, he looked to be about twenty-five and he wasn't very tall, more of an average height and his hair was violet looking.

"I'm Ensign Cheza-Marie Cheryl La Flaga, and I was talking about some woman with big hooters. I'm worried that she may try something with my older brother," Cheza-Marie said.

"Your brother?! That wouldn't by any chance be Commander La Flaga?" the young man asked.

"Yes it would and who might you be?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Ensign Arnold Neumann. I never knew that Commander La Flaga had a sister," Arnold said.

"Eight actually and we're his half-sisters I should say," Cheza-Marie explained.

"Oh, I see, well I don't think you have to worry about your brother," Arnold told her.

"Oh really?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Yeah he's an adult he can take care of himself," Arnold told her.

"Well he is still a man, which means he's weak to temptation," Cheza-Marie pointed out.

"What are you saying? Do you honestly expect him to-" Arnold stopped when he got a better look at her and realized he probably shouldn't be talking to her about such things.

"Expect him to what, stay a virgin? Is that what you were going to ask me?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"How old are you exactly?" Arnold asked trying to change the subject or at least find an excuse to.

"Fourteen and a half. How old are you?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Twenty-five, and I don't think I should be talking to you about this," Arnold told her.

"Don't you mean twenty-five in one week?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Well yes. How did you know?" Arnold asked.

"I read your file as well as everyone else's," Cheza-Marie told him.

"You what?" Arnold asked.

"I read your file as well as everyone else's," Cheza-Marie repeated herself.

"What?" Arnold asked her.

"I like to know what kind of people I'm working with, so I read everyone's personnel files, nothing personal," Cheza-Marie explained.

"Well, you have a lot of nerve," Arnold told her.

"Yeah I've been told that before," Cheza-Marie told him.

"You are also very arrogant," Arnold told her.

"Yeah I've been told that too, mind you I stopped caring about what other people thought and said about me along time ago," Cheza-Marie said. Arnold could tell that this girl was not normal to say the least.

"So what are you doing here?" Arnold asked.

"I'm a pilot," Cheza-Marie told him.

"Aren't you a little young?" Arnold asked.

"It doesn't matter since my genes hadn't been fiddled around with before my conception," Cheza-Marie pointed out.

"You mean to say that you're a Coordinator?" Arnold asked.

"Coordinator is such an ugly word, I prefer mutant," Cheza-Marie told him. This made Arnold laugh.

"You're funny, arrogant but funny," Arnold said.

* * *

"So when do you think we'll be heading back out to fight?" Dearka asked reading a magazine. 

"Who knows hopefully soon, I can't stand being stuck here with the cowards," Yzak stated.

"Me neither. What the hell do you think they're doing here anyways?" Dearka asked looking up from his magazine.

"Who knows or cares?" Yzak asked irritated his arms crossed a bottle of water floating next to him.

"You got a point there, at least that means we still get plenty of action out on the battlefield," Dearka said.

"Yeah, you're right," Yzak agreed.

"Though I think I'd prefer a lot more action in bed," Dearka added.

"Oh grow up!" Yzak said. Dearka laughed.

* * *

Cheza-Marie decided to test her older brother so she headed back to the mess hall. 

"Hey Mu how long has it been since the last time you had sex?" Cheza-Marie asked. Mu had a look of horror on his face and Murrue a look of disgust.

"I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer," Mu told her.

"That long, huh?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Grow up," Mu said.

"Well hello, to you miss. And just what might your name be?" Cheza-Marie asked Murrue.

"I am Captain Ramius," Murrue answered.

"She your new girlfriend?" Cheza-Marie teased her brother.

"Go away," Mu answered.

"Nice melons, by the way," Cheza-Marie added talking to Murrue.

"Go to your room," Mu told his sister.

"You're right Neumann," Cheza-Marie said turning to Arnold, "he isn't doing her!" Cheza-Marie said as she left for her room.

"That girl is related to you?" Arnold asked Mu.

"Yep," Mu answered.

"I do not envy you," Arnold told him.

"She isn't the only sister I have," Mu said.

"So I've heard," Arnold replied.

"Are all your sisters like that?" Murrue asked.

"Not all of them, mind you they may seem a little strange at first, but don't worry once you get to know them you'll see they're only insane," Mu explained.

"Oh really?" Murrue asked only a little suprised.

"I don't want you to think we're a mad house-we're not nearly that organized," Mu told her.

"Oh really, glad I asked," Murrue said.


	6. Meeting more nuts

First of I think I should thank God for giving the gift of writing and creativity though I should have probably have done that a while ago, as well as thanking Him for giving me these characters through all the inspiration through the many means.

Thank you

* * *

Back in Cheza-Marie and Serenity's room, Serenity guessed that her oldest sister said of did something to get in trouble since she came back in less time than it takes to wander through the entire ship, in addition to the colors of her aura. 

"Need I ask what?" Serenity asked when Cheza-Marie walked in.

"Take a lucky guess," Cheza-Marie said in reply to her sister's statement.

"You said something rude to some one important?" Serenity asked.

"Rude is such an ugly word, I prefer insolent and insubordinate," Cheza-Marie answered.

"I figured as much," Serenity said. "You know you really need to work on your people skills. You can't keep saying things that are going to get you into trouble," Serenity reasoned.

"Do I look like I care?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"You never do," Serenity answered.

"Besides it was more of a complement then an insult, this time," Cheza-Marie said.

"What did you say, or do I even want to know?" Serenity asked.

"You probably don't want to know," Cheza-Marie said.

"Now I'm afraid I might have to know," Serenity said.

"Nothing too bad just testing the waters with Mu bear and his potential new girlfriend-Captain Ramius," Cheza-Marie explained.

"What makes you think that she is his new girlfriend?" Serenity asked.

"I said _potential_ new girlfriend," Cheza-Marie corrected, "and I think that based on what I know about people from experience as cop," Cheza-Marie explained.

"I see, I should've known you would never stop being a detective at heart," Serenity said.

"Meaning I can never stop reading people?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Exactly. So how long do you see this one lasting?" Serenity asked.

"Tough to say, she is an officer and she is the Captain of this ship. Though she is pretty which means she may be soft and she only became the Captain of this ship by default, so maybe not too long," Cheza-Marie said.

"What makes you so sure she is soft simply because she is pretty, I mean not all pretty women are soft. Look at Olivia Benson from Law & Order SVU," Serenity pointed out.

"Olivia Benson is a fictional character from a tv series. I'll admit it is one of my favorites and the reason I chose to work in that particular area in Law Enforcement, but still fictional," Cheza-Marie pointed out.

"Still from what I've seen of some of the female detectives at your old squad they were pretty too, and they have to be tough to do the kind of work and cases that you guys worked," Serenity pointed out.

"Your pointed being?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Well, this Captain Ramius and everyone else on board this ship are elite members of the Atlantic Federation which means that they are no softies either," Serenity reasoned.

"I suppose you do have a point, though still I doubt she ever faced a group like us," Cheza-Marie pointed out.

"True, though still she may still be tougher than we think or give her credit for," Serenity pointed out.

"Good job, Serenity, you are finally beginning to read people as I do," Cheza-Marie congratulated her sister.

"Thank you, Big X," Serenity said calling her oldest sister by her nickname.

"You're welcome, Radar," Cheza-Marie said calling her youngest sister by her nickname.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk if that's alright with you. Care to come along?" Serenity asked.

"Not really," Cheza-Marie lied.

"I take it you were sent to your room after you 'complimented' Captain Ramius," Serenity commented.

"Exactly, how did you guess?" Cheza-Marie asked smirking.

"I guess I just know my family," Serenity said smiling.

"Good to know that some people do know their family members," Cheza-Marie said.

"I guess you're right, see ya," Serenity said leaving the room.

"Have fun, and don't say or do anything I wouldn't," Cheza-Marie joked as Serenity left the room.

'What am I going to do with her? what is Mu going to do with her for that matter?' Serenity thought to herself as she wondered down the hallway. Though she knew and understood why Cheza-Marie was the way she was it still didn't make it a whole lot easier to live with her. 'It's a miracle that Mu hasn't given up on raising the lot of us, if I was Catholic I would recomend him for Sainthood,' Serenity thought to herself.

As she wandered down the hall she wondered about her brother, she hadn't seen him since the war had started, and she wanted to see him. It had been tough on them when he was away and even tougher when they thought he had been killed at the final battle of the Girmaldi Front that took place exactly one day ago that day. She remembered how it almost tore apart their family. Trinity tried to run away to a convent, Infinity had gone with her, whether to support her, join herself, or try to talk her out of it, it was anyone's guess since she didn't say and the two of them kept each other's confidences. Erica and Elektra were pretty torn up about it too, which didn't happen too easily since they didn't get too close to most people since they had either lost a boyfriend to murder or was cheated on so they had the three almost meaningless relationships, that they shared with several other sisters. Maria and Amy also hadn't taken it too well, and Cheza-Marie seemed close to killing herself at times. It was a blessing from God when that call came in from Mu. Serenity cried tears of joy when Mu called, they had been expecting a couple of Armed Forces Officers to come knocking at their door to deliver the bad news and his personal affects, but they never came. It was a miracle when she heard Mu's voice at the other end of the line. Serenity thanked God everyday since for the sound of his voice on the other end of that line that night. It had changed some things for them, Maria who had been trying to fit in with some of the other girls their age and get a boyfriend of her own that she wouldn't have to share with most of her sisters had become less worried about that and more grateful that she still had her brother and legal guardian and that he loved and cared about her and her sisters when no one else would. Most of the other girls, some of them rich just had parents who while they may have provided them with the material needs including some of the things that they didn't need, were mostly absent and often distant and away from their daughters and didn't even know their daughters or what they were up to. Mu on the other hand had never failed to tell the girls that he loved them and had always worked hard to provide what they needed, and sometimes he got them something they didn't need but were nice for them to have. Like when they turned twelve he suprised them each with a gold necklace with a Messianic Seal pendant since they are Messianic Jews (Jews for Jesus) and were considered young women. They must have cost at least two hundred dollars each not including taxes and had to be special ordered. Though they had always been a frugal family but still he must have saved and worked really hard to save up the more than sixteen hundred dollars it took him to get those made and special ordered, not to mention the price to get the gold to make the necklaces. It was also the only piece of non-costume jewelry that most of them owned. Mu was without a doubt about the closest thing to a Saint that they ever knew. How he managed to remain sane living with them was a miracle, the lot of them had managed to chase off or scare off a number of Mu's girlfriends. The elderly neighbor down stairs use to joke about it saying; 'either a F-14 jet just came through here or you brought another girlfriend home to meet the family Mu,' and other things to that affect. It was said that most people managed to make women run a mile in four minutes flat, where as the La Flaga family seemed to make them run four miles in a minute flat!

Serenity wandered down the hall towards the mess hall area, where she sensed a few members of her family hopefully Mu was also there. As she was about to enter she stopped and took a breath, she had been sick for weeks before he called after they found out about the use of the Cyclops system through _questionable _means. A part of her still couldn't believe that her half-brother was still alive, she didn't know how she would take it, she was always a little more emotional than her other sisters. She pulled back on the rubber band around her left wrist before letting it go and did it a few more times before doing the same thing on the other wrist, took another breath and walked in. She spotted her brother sitting with a pretty brunette women who looked a year or two younger than him. It looked like they were talking together. Serenity froze seeing her brother she felt so happy to see him alive and well. A part of her wondered if she was dreaming. It seemed too good to be true.

Mu sensed one of his little sisters had just entered the mess hall and he looked up to see his little sister, it took him a few seconds maybe for him to realize which of his sisters 'it was that he was looking at. The blue streaks in her waist-length hair and the rubber bands on each wrist told him it was the youngest, and the one least likely to say something inappropriate, he also knew that she was the most emotional of the lot and would probably want to see him in private first so he excused himself and was about to walk over to talk with his little sister.

_Murrue noticed that Mu looked up at something so she looked up to see what it was and she saw that there was a young girl that resembled the others that she had seen, she was young like the others. Not knowing what to expect from this sister she did not object when Mu excused himself to go talk to her._

_Mu started to walk over to his little sister deciding that it may be best not to make a scene for her sake but she ran over to him and hugged him and started crying. She couldn't help it she missed her brother so much she didn't care that someone might think that she was weak and a crybaby she was just happy to be with her brother again. They had already lost one half-brother possibly._

Before she could move from the door Mu had gotten up and walked over to see his little sister. Before he could however she ran over to him and nearly knocked him down.

"You are loved man," Arnold said.

"May I ask which sibling this is?" Murrue asked.

"Serenity, one of the good children-for the most part," Mu said.

"You'll have to tell me more later," Murrue said.

"Will do, mind you it may take a while, depending on how much you want to know," Mu told her.

'That can't be good,' Murrue though to herself.

"Oh hello, you must be Captain Ramius," turning to Murrue.

"Yes I am," Murrue said.

"Wow, you're really pretty no wonder Big X gave you such a hard time," Serenity said.

"I'm sorry, who?" Murrue asked.

"Oh, that would be Cheza-Marie, the sister with the black hair," Serenity explained. ""Big X is her nickname," Serenity continued.

"Oh, I see," Murrue said. "May I ask how she got that name?" Murrue asked

"I got it from the character from the book later turned movie The Great Escape, a favorite among most if not all the members of the family," Cheza-Marie told her.

"Oh I see, interesting," Murrue said. "What may I ask is your nickname?" Murrue asked.

"Radar after a character from a movie made in the mid to late twentieth century and later turned t.v. sitcom," Serenity explained.

"I see now," Murrue said, not sure what else to say.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Captain," Serenity said.

"Nice meeting you too," Murrue said, before Serenity left.

"She seems nice," Murrue said to Mu.

"Ren is the good child in this family, " Mu explained. Mind you though it isn't as though she is without her own issues, being a teenager and all." Just then Mu sensed another Newtype near.

"Moo!" said another sister.

"First off let me guess, Erica or is it Elektra, secondly was that comment meant for me?" Mu asked, his cheeks a bit pink.

"Elektra and of course it was meant for you," said a young girl that looked the same as Serenity except that she had violet streaks in her hair in place blue standing in the doorway of the mess hall.

"Good, and good to see you again, though I wish they were under better circumstances," Mu said.

"Well look at it this way at least this time you aren't bailing me and Erica out of prison...again!" Elektra pointed out, causing Arnold and Murrue to raise their eyebrows, and Mu's face to turn even brighter as she walked over to where her brother was sitting.

"True," Mu agreed. "Don't ask you don't want to know," Mu added to Arnold and Murrue.

"And just who might this be, your potential new girlfriend? Wow, she is a real looker too. Are those things real?" Elektra asked.

"Shut up and go to your room," Mu said, knowing full well that the damage was probably already done.

"So that would be a yes, well good luck, to both of you considering that in this family, well..." Elektra said turning to leave.

"Well what?" Murrue asked bewildered and horrified.

"I'll tell you about it later," Mu told her.

"Let's just say for now that Mu bear can't hold onto a girlfriend as he has family like us," Elektra said.

"Mu bear?" Murrue asked looking at Mu with an amused expression.

"Why wasn't I an only child?" Mu asked covering his face with his hands.

"Maybe as punishment for all the trouble you caused as a kid," Elektra suggested.

"Elektra Antigone La Flaga, room, now," Mu said.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving," Elektra said turning to leave.

"Of course it could also be God's way of teaching you to be a better man," Elektra added before leaving.


	7. Oops!

First of I think I should thank God for giving the gift of writing and creativity though I should have probably have done that a while ago, as well as thanking Him for giving me these characters through all the inspiration through the many means.

Thank you

* * *

"Are all your sisters that--?" Arnold began.

"Insane?" Mu finished for him.

"Well yeah," Arnold said.

"Pretty much, mind you that would be them behaving, wait until you've interacted with them on a daily basis, then you'll really be sorry that you ever met any of them," Mu told him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hangar of the Archangel Chief Kojiro Murdoch was inspecting the Phoenix mobile suit when in walks a girl with long black hair dressed in an Earth Forces uniform and wearing black lipstick.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" Chief Murdoch asked.

"Yeah you can tell me if my mobile suit will be ready for battle anytime soon," Cheza-Marie asked.

"Excuse me?" Chief Murdoch asked.

"The mobile suit you're working on right now, will it be ready in time for battle?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"What do you mean by **your **mobile suit?" Kojiro Murdoch asked.

"Well duh, I'm the pilot of that mobile suit," Cheza-Marie said.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Murdoch grumbled to himself.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Cheza-Marie asked.

"Well for one you're just a kid," Murdoch stated.

"Yeah and you'll be only what thirty-one as of September twenty-sixth right and yet you aren't even married yet?" Cheza-Marie asked though having looked at his file she already knew the answer to that question...more or less.

"How do you know that? Did you read my file?" Murdoch asked.

"Please, I read everyone's files," Cheza-Marie admitted.

Murdoch couldn't help but feel at least a bit annoyed.

"You read people's files?" Murdoch asked.

"Yeah you can read mine and my sister's too if that will make you feel any better," Cheza-Marie said.

"Your sisters?" Murdoch asked.

"Yeah they will be piloting the other mobile suits," Cheza-Marie informed him.

* * *

Meanwhile down on Earth at the Banadiya ZAFT base in one of the bathrooms, Aisha stood staring down at the little stick awaiting the results.

"What am I going to tell Andy if I'm pregnant?" Aisha asked out loud to herself. And sure enough the result, a little plus sign.

"Oh boy. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl," Aisha asked herself.

"Aisha? Sweetie, are you alright in there?" Andy asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm okay Andy," Aisha said sounding a little off to Andy.

"Are you sure? Honey you've been in there fifteen minutes. Is something wrong?" Andy asked sounding a little worried.

"Not exactly, though I think we need to talk," Aisha stated. 'Might as well tell him now while he's here,' Aisha thought to herself.

"Okay sweetie. Come on out and we'll talk," Andy said. Aisha came out in her silky bathrobe.

"I think I'm pregnant," Aisha said.

"What makes you say that?" Andy asked.

"I just took a test and well..." Aisha trailed off.

"What were the results, or should I ask since...?" Andy said.

"It came up positive," Aisha answered.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Andy said excited.

"So you're happy?" Aisha asked feeling a bit more relieved.

"Well of course I am! After all the fighting and death going on around us, this is a little miracle," Andy said wrapping his arms around his lover.

"But we aren't even married yet," Aisha pointed out.

"I know but we'll get married. We'll move the wedding up," Andy said.

"I know but I wanted it to be in peace time so that..." Aisha trailed off.

"I know I did too but someone once told me that there are man's plans and there are God's plans. And I can't help but think that this is one of those times where things don't go according to plans we as human being have made," Andy said stroking Aisha's hair.

"I suppose you're right Andy, my love," Aisha agreed.

"Yeah well if it will make you feel any better we could have a second wedding after the war is over," Andy suggested.

"I'll think about it," Aisha said smiling.

"You do that, in the meantime I think it best that you get a lot of rest and and lot of nurishment. After all you will be eating for at least two," Andy pointed out lifting Aisha up and carrying her bridal style over to the bed.

"Why, do you think I might be carrying more than one child?" Aisha asked playfully.

"Well you never know. Back when I was a teen I knew one kid Da Flaga I think was his last name, who ended up with octuplet half-sisters," Andy said.

"Oh my, that is a lot of kids," Aisha said.

"Yeah quite the bunch, with odd colored eyes," Andy commented.

"Do you remember much about them?" Aisha asked.

"Bits and pieces mostly. I'm not sure entirely what became of them. We lived in a pretty tough neighborhood. Le Creuset knew them grew up with them though he does share a half-brother with them named Rey. Or atleast he did, he's fairly certain something happened to those girls and their older half-brother, who as I understand it was the same age as Le Creuset," Andy stated.

"Wow. Quite the history you guys seem to have there. Do you remember the names of the girls?" Aisha asked.

"There was an Amy, a Cheza-Marie, a Trinity, an Infinity, a Serenity, yeah I know their brother named them," Andy said when Aisha raised an eyebrow. "An Erica, an Elektra spelled with a k, and a Maria," Andy said counting the names off his fingers.

"It would seem you remember their names at least. You didn't date any of them did you?" Aisha teased.

"No way, they were way too young for me back then. Heck if they are still alive than they're still too young for me now," Andy stated.

"I see, so I don't need to ask if they were cute," Aisha teased playfully.

"They were different, Cheza-Marie use to say thing like she was wanted to castrate Le Creuset," Andy said.

"Really? how old was she?" Aisha asked.

"Back then, I'd say around three," Andy said.

"Seriously?" Aisha asked laughing.

"Yeah I asked her if she even knew what that meant, and she did," Andy said.

"Well they do sound like quite the characters," Aisha said laughing. Just thaqn there was a knock at the door.

"Yes who is it?" Andy asked a little annoyed.

"It's Da Costa sir," came Martin Da Costa's voice on the other side of the door. Andy got up and walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Is it urgent?" Andy asked.

"Well there is a message from Commander Le Creuset, regarding the Earth Forces new warship," Da Costa explained.

"Very well I'll be on the bridge soon enough," Andy said.

"Yes sir!" Martin replied.

"I'll be back sweetie," Andy said going over and kissing Aisha.

"Don't take to long, we need to discuss when we're going to get married," Aisha said.

"Don't worry love, I'll hurry back," Andy assured before exiting.

"Sir, is something wrong with Miss Aisha? I couldn't help but notice that she has been sick a lot lately," Martin commented as they headed for the communication center.

"She's pregnant," Andy answered.

"Really? Oh wow that is great news!" Martin said.

"Yeah I know, we'll be getting married sooner than planned," Andy said.

"That would probably be best considering her father. I believe he works with Le Creuset," Martin said.

"Yeah, he's the captain. Though they don't speak much," Andy said.

"Ades, is the name, right?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Andy said.

"So how do you see him taking the news?" Martin asked.

"I don't think he will be too thrilled about me getting his daughter pregnant before getting married," Andy said.

"I don't think any father would be happy about some guy getting their daughter pregnant without first marrying them," Martin asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if we kept this to ourselves until after the marriage, for Aisha's sake," Andy said.

"Yes sir," Martin answered.

Once in the control room, Andrew spoke with the masked commander.

"What is it Le Creuset?" Andrew asked.

"Actually I got some intel advising us that there are several new mobile weapons. Also my captain would like a word with his daughter, Aisha," Rau finished. Andrew nearly choked on his coffee,

'Just perfect, now I'm gonna end up spilling my guts and the news about Aisha being pregnant!'


	8. New Developments

Sorry for the delay, I needed to re-read the various chapters, take notes, and decide what I wanted to write.

Thank you for your patience and your reviews: EmperorDraco7, Storm Wolf77415, Blitz12, and to everyone else who read and reviewed.

God Bless all.

* * *

Dearka, Yzak, Athrun and Nicol reported to the bridge to go over the attack plans for the next battle. They had been told that there had been some new developments involving the legged ship. They hadn't been told what exactly, just that fighting the troublesome ship got a lot harder.

"Good, you're all here. I have received some reliable information saying that the legged ship has acquired eight new mobile suits."

Ignoring the stunned looks on the faces of his team he continued.

"No doubt this will make fighting them more difficult but I also have reliable information saying that the ship only has the resources to charge the power of five mobile suits at a time so as long as there isn't too much time between battles we should be able to hold them off until we can get more reinforcements. For the time being we will gather intelligence on them while in battle. And remember that while they may be Earth Forces soldiers you mustn't underestimate them or their skills as pilots. However it may be some time before they are ready for battle, so if they aren't ready for the upcoming attack you are to either capture or destroy the Strike. I needn't remind you of our past failures against the legged ship and the one mobile suit, if you have the opportunity to do either, take it."

"Sir, yes sir," they said in unison.

Athrun couldn't help but feel a little disheartened at the order to destroy the Strike if unable to capture it. Kira was one of his best friends, and it was hard enough having to fight against him, but to be ordered to either capture or destroy his best friend made him feel sick. Though he also wondered what would happen to Lacus if they were to attack assuming that she is still on board the ship when they do so.

"Dismissed," Rau said.

Later in Commander Le Creuset's quarters, Rau sat at his desk proof reading some of his reports and correcting any mistakes he found, rereading various reports and what little intel he had received involving the new mobile suits. No matter how many times he read any of them none of the information seemed to stick. Glancing over at one of his desk drawers he set down the report that he had been going over. Opening it he pulled out a photo album, opening it to some of the first few pages his eyes fell on one that had been taken some fourteen years prior. It was of eight very small newborn baby girls. The masked commander let out a sigh, remembering them and how small they were the night they were born. How any of them had managed to survive that one night in that freezing apartment much less grow older though not by much was beyond him. Their brother, his best friend had called them a Hanukah miracle, for more reasons than one. Turning a few more pages in he came across one taken almost ten years ago, it showed him, his best friend, both almost eighteen, their half-brother-in-common: Rey, almost seven himself, and the eight girls, a little over four-and-a half. It had been taken July fourth in sixty-one. It was the last photo ever taken of the eleven of them together. He had taken Rey, and left for the PLANTs shortly after that photo was taken, and hadn't gotten around to contacting them with all his training at the academy. Sadly before getting around to it he received word that they may have been killed, and had been asked to come identify the bodies. Hell's Kitchen was no place to live much less raise a family. Things had fallen into decay over the years, shootouts were a common occurrence. It was amazing that they had lived as long as they had. Rau had been shocked and was too shaken-up to go and identify them. When he finally did get-up the courage to go see for himself he had learned that the bodies had been buried in a mass grave along with many other unknown. Maybe it was better to believe that they might not be dead, to pretend that he might one day run into them. That maybe they had moved and were attending better schools or even college. With their intelligence and swift learning they may have even graduated with honors before most of the kids their age were in middle school.

Having sensed those eight recent Newtypes in addition to the one, it was possible that maybe he would see them again, assuming of course they all weren't killed in battle. All the same he and his men would most likely face them in battle and he wouldn't go easy on them, just because he _might_ have known them. If they were in fact who he thought they were, and were as skilled as he believed they might be then there was the possibility that they would in fact survive though it may mean that they could kill him and/or his men, only time would tell.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lunar Headquarters: several of the top brass were meeting in one of the conference rooms, discussing the new developments involving the arrival of the eight newest mobile suit pilots as well as the arrival of the Coordinator girl Lacus Clyne. Their desires had been to get rid of Coordinators not have them around or have them join their side.

"I trust you all know why we are here," Admiral Clark stated taking a seat.

"The problem of the recent increase of Coordinators in our ranks," Admiral Dawson answered.

"A problem which must be dealt with as swiftly as possible, for the preservation of our blue and pure world," Admiral Jackson added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serenity roamed the halls of the Archangel. The sound of soft singing drew her attention to one of the rooms. She had heard that there was a civilian prisoner on board and that she was the daughter of some bigwig with the PLANT Supreme Council. There had been and incident when the 8th fleet had been attacked while meeting up with the Archangel and that is resulted in the young woman becoming a hostage. Serenity had also heard that some girl named Flay who's father was on board one of the ships destroyed had threatened to kill this girl, Lacus if the enemy continued firing on her father's ship. Sadly her father's ship had been destroyed with him still on board. War was filled with such tragedies, so was life in general. Serenity's thoughts wandered to her loves lost. The first there was Leon Schwimmer, their rabbi's son, who had been shot in a driver-by while walking her home after a date. Then there was Joseph Yoder, an Amish teenager she had met while he was visiting the city for rumspringa, who was stabbed while they were on a date. Then there was Johnathon Ramsey, he had been deaf and from a deaf family, he was run over repeatedly by some jerks who didn't realize that he was deaf, while he was on his way to pick her up for a date. And last but not least, there was Donald Pierce, who was born with a disease and needed a new liver which he never got and succumbed to the illness.

Serenity was brought back to the present when she found herself outside the room. She wondered if she should go in, it didn't seem right to leave someone all alone like that and this girl was a civilian and not an enemy so she couldn't see much of a reason not to keep the girl company in her free time. The only reason that came to mind was her sisters' passionate hatred for politicians and their spawn as they were often referred to by Cheza-Marie and Infinity in particular. Even so Serenity felt it was wrong for to be locked-up with no one to talk to.

Serenity knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" A sweet voice asked on the other side.

"It's Ensign La Flaga. Is it alright if I come in?" Serenity asked awkwardly.

"Why yes thank you, I would love the company," the young woman replied.

Serenity let herself in, her eyes fell on a pink haired girl sitting on a bed a pink robotic ball in her hands.

"Oh, hello. I don't remember meeting you. When you said La Flaga I thought you were one of the other officers," the girl said.

"Well technically I am one of the other officers, though I'm guessing you're referring to my half-brother Mu, he's one of the senior officers. Tall, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, muscles, wears his jacket with the sleeves rolled up," Serenity said describing her brother.

"Oh yes that's him. So he's your older brother," Lacus said.

"Yes, though he has acted as a father since our own was never there for us growing up," Serenity said.

"I see, so you must be very close. Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself, my name is Lacus Clyne, and this is my friend Haro," Lacus said holding up the little robot.

"I'm fine and so are you!"

"I know, I mean pleased to meet you, my name is Serenity, Serenity Sarina La Flaga, but people call me Radar."

"It's very nice to meet you. Why Radar though?" Lacus asked.

"After a character from a TV show, he was the youngest regular character, and he could sense things before they happened. I'm the youngest sister and I can sense my sisters and Mu whenever they're nearby."

"Oh my, that's unusual. How many sisters do you have?"

"Seven, we're octuplets, I was the last one out making me the youngest."

"Oh my, that's quite a large family you've got there. I don't have any siblings myself and my mother died a few years ago, so it's only me and my father."

"Wow, that must be awfully lonely and quiet. I don't think I could survive without all the chaos that is my family."

At this Lacus laughed sweetly.

"With a family that big I don't suppose you could."

"You don't know the half of it. Pretty much everyone in my family is to some extent insane. How any of us were declared fit for duty, I don't know since none of us could possibly pass the psyche exam."

"Oh my, it can't be nearly that bad."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. But enough about me, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like to sing, I sometimes make jewelry."

"Sounds like some of the things I like to do as well as my sisters. In addition to certain things that would get us into some serious trouble, or get us hurt or even killed."

"Oh? What kind of things?"

"Well some of us, and I'm not naming names like to blow things up, others like to stun gun themselves, many of us have some nasty scars since we like to go shark fishing, and we all enjoy tearing it up on our motorcycles."

"Oh my, that sounds quite dangerous."

"It is. But let me tell you that there is nothing like riding a motorcycle. The danger is half the fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Orb: Talia hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks. She was always crying for some reason, she was always tired it seemed, and she was craving some of the weirdest food combinations. Her husband Gil was worried about her. At first he thought that she was depressed about them getting turned down for adoption, or that perhaps she was stressed about something. They had moved to Orb after being told that since they were unable to have children with each other on account that their genes weren't compatible and therefore were not permitted to be together.

"Talia, you need to go see a doctor. I'm concerned about your health."

"I know, but-"

"Talia, we need to know what's wrong. I'm calling the doctor to schedule an appointment for you, no arguments."

"Very well."

* * *

Meanwhile: back at the Banadiya ZAFT base, Aisha got out of bed, gotten dressed and headed to the communications room. She was wearing a button down shirt with jeans and sneakers since she was going to speak with her father. Her father was never to crazy about how she dressed and didn't care much about how she and Andy were sleeping together without being married. No doubt he would be on his way to Earth and kill Andy to moment he discovered that Andy had gotten her pregnant. She decided that she was going to put off telling him for as long as she could. When she finally got there she was greeted by her father's face on the communications screen.

"Hello Aisha, you're looking well. How have you been?" Captain Fredrik Ades asked.

"Hello father, I'm doing well. How have you been? How are things up at the PLANTs, and in space?"

"Miss Clyne is currently in the custody. She was found by a new warship belonging to the Earth Forces, and was taken aboard and is now being used as a hostage. Right now we are unable to do anything about it. We are currently keeping a close eye on them but we can't do much without risking her safety."

"Yes I've heard. I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Aisha, are you ok?" Fredrik asked.

"Um yes, father. Why wouldn't I be?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know you just seem—different for some reason," Fredrik said looking carefully at his daughter.

"Well maybe it's because I usually wear those outfits that you aren't too fond of," Aisha offered, hoping that her father wouldn't even think that she might be pregnant.

"That could be it, but I'm not sure," Fredrik said unconvinced.

"Well it's been awhile since we last talked, so things have no doubt changed a little since then," Aisha said trying not to let it show that she was hiding something from him.

"I suppose that could be it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Aprilius One, Chairman Clyne sat in his office at his desk, his head in his hands. It was decided that their forces had to continue their pursuit of the legged-ship. His daughter Lacus was on board that ship. She was a hostage now, not a mere civilian as when she was brought on board, "as a humanitarian gesture," as the officer had said in their announcement to their forces. As angry as he was at them for their actions and as frightened for his daughter as he was, he understood their actions. A part of him was also mad at their own forces. They were suppose to be looking for her, they were also soldiers and they couldn't pass-up the chance to take out an enemy ship. Had they not attacked though, they wouldn't have known where she was and he would still be wondering whether his daughter was alive or dead. Had the commanding officers of the legged-ship not said anything the Le Creuset team may have ended up destroying the ship and killed Lacus in the process.

"God, please take care of my daughter," Siegel said in prayer.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on board the Vesalius, Commander Le Creuset received a message from the PLANT Supreme Council. They were to continue their pursuit of the enemy warship, that they were to try to capture it. To attack all other ships and force them to surrender if they had too.

"Well it looks like we may get a chance to see these new mobile suits in action."


End file.
